Call of Duty: Redemption
Call of Duty: Redemption is an upcoming action/adventure first person shooter video game developed by 141 Production and published by Activision for Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Microsoft Windows. The game used a new version of the Ghost Engine, Ghost 2.0. The story takes place several years after the event of Call of Duty: Revelations and live-action movie Redemption: Fatal Honor, which serves as the prequel of the game. A teaser scene is shown in the post-credit scene on Revelations, after the player complete all the Campaign missions on the hardest difficulty and also have collected all the intels. It shows a group of underground soldiers from various underground system across the world emerges toward the surface. Gameplay The gameplay will be improved from the previous games, both in singleplayer and multiplayer gameplay. Singleplayer campaign will undergo a few change. Instead of the previous game's "Acts", the story mode will be broken down into 2 story "branch", with one playable character for each "branch". Some missions will have the playable characters to meet each other, thus allowing the player to play the mission from different character's perspective. "Viper" and "Hide", the playable characters from the previous game, returns in this game to lead their own story "branch", also with a completely new character design to make them suitable for the game's atmosphere. Each characters also have an exclusive advantage. When playing as "Viper", players will be able to chose, modify and equip exo-skeletons armors to enhance the "Viper" stats before each mission. When each mission is complete, players can purchose some upgrades to their exo-skeletons. The upgrades will be carried over to the multiplayer and the Global Conquest game mode. When playing as "Hide", players won't be able to equip any exo-skeletons armors, but rather, she will be able to do parkour, which means that she can jump from building to building and move very fast to dodge the enemies. Before each mission, "Hide" will also be able to chose several futuristic gears for the mission, such as cloacking device which allows her to be invicible for a short amount of time, Anti-Gravity device which allows her to "float" in the air and stick to vertical walls or ceilings and many more. With some exclusive advantage, there are also exclusive restriction. For "Viper", she can only use assault rifles, sniper rifles and heavy weapons, all of them will be restricted from attaching a silencer. While for "Hide", she will only be able to use light weapons, ranging from melee, pistols and SMGs, all can be attached with a silencer. In term of defence, "Viper" have more health than "Hide" in order to balance the game, since "Viper" is a more frontal assault type soldier, while "Hide" is a more stealth and fast type person. Multiplayer gameplay also undergo large improvement, especially Global Conquest. Natural disasters, POW Camps and scripted events in Global Conquest have been added to the gameplay, as revealed by the developers in 141 Production. One of the newest addition in Call of Duty: Redemption is Tech Master, where the players can create their own futuristic gears for the multiplayer mode. The other one is the Reinforcement app for smartphones and tablets. Players can connect their smartphone/tablets to their console and provide themselves Air/Ground/Naval Support in both singleplayer and multiplayer. Singleplayer The story took place in 2020 during the Forgotten war, 6 years after the event of World War III and 2 years after the uprising of The Forgotten. Plot Overview Setting Conflict between The Forgotten and Resistance Army have come to a stalemate with both sides suffering heavy casualties. Resistance Army was cornered in Eastern Asia and North America, where The Great Fortification Wall was built by the Resistance to block any incoming Forgotten attacks. Civilians inside the wall lives in relative peace and luxury, while the fear of getting attacked one day still lurking inside their minds. With the Forgotten activity became relatively silent for almost 6 months, Resistance Army sent a large scale expedition army toward the ravaged world outside the wall, with members of Task Force - Alpha among them. A rogue faction, simply called Syndicate, is planning to use the war to their gains. They operate from the inside of Resistance and Forgotten territory, wrecking havoc inside their territory and hijacking nuclear transports and facility silently (Or sometimes under the guise of opposing faction), in order to bring the 2 factions into nuclear standoffs. "Hide" is among their ranks. Plot Levels Characters Factions Multiplayer Gamemodes Weapons Maps Global Conquest Gallery Box Art Redemption.jpg|Official PS3 Cover Redemption2.jpg|Alternate PS3 Cover Menu Menu.jpg|Main Menu Artworks Blackshot-Soldier-Special-Forces-Weapon-Helicopter-Games-768x1366.jpg|Artwork of The Resistance Army HideArtwork.jpg|Revealed artwork of "Hide"